Peeping Tom
by PinkLemonade
Summary: PG. Slashyhinty. Hazel gets the feeling that people are spying on him... sometimes at very private moments. Oneshot. Complete!


I've had this idea stuck in my head and figured I'd better get out. It's based on a song whose lyrics I have on my fave. list and constantly see when I scroll through it. So, yeah. This is based on the manga, in which Hazel and Gato have albeit temporarily joined the Sanzo-ikkou.

**Title**: Peeping Tom  
**Rated**: PG  
**Warnings**: implied gayness XD  
**Summary**: Hazel gets the feeling that someone is watching him... at some very private times.

**DISCLAIMER**: Saiyuki and all its characers herein DO NOT belong to me and sadly, never will. They are copyright Kazuya Minekura and all other respected owners.

* * *

Hazel sighed as he pushed the door open to his hotel room. Gato stood up from the stool by the bed. "Where are you going?" he inquired.

"I'm going downstairs. See if I can get some warm milk," Hazel replied, looking back at his companion. He sighed again and slid a bare hand through his mussed hair. "I'm afraid I can't sleep."

Gato just nodded numbly. He began to stand before Hazel rose a hand to him and shook his head. It took a moment for Gato to register being rejected, before he sat back on his stool. Hazel smiled tiredly at his servant's obedience, before stepping out into the hall and shutting the door behind him.

Hazel blinked when he swore he heard the door across him shut simultaneously with his. He looked at the door--it was shut. Had it been shut all along? And wasn't that one eyed traitor and monkey sharing that room for the night?

No matter.

Hazel proceeded down the hall, waltzed down a set of stairs, then into the lobby. No one was around, not even the receptionist. "Excuse me? Is anyone here?" he asked, keeping his voice low. When he got no answer, he carefully sneaked into the kitchen, keeping a sharp eye out. The kitchen was empty, bare.

"Odd," Hazel muttered. He noticed a small sign perched up on the bar. He walked up to it, picked it up and turned it over. In big, bold letters it read: "Sorry, we're closed for the night."

"I thought this was a twenty-four hour open kitchen...?" he wondered to himself.

Hazel's eye quickly rolled back when he heard the kitchen door creak. He turned immediately, hands raised. He blinked, slowly lowering his hands. No one was there. But... he could have sworn he heard the door open with a rusty squeak.

"I'm just tired, just tired," he mumbled to himself, shaking his head and rubbing it. He sighed for the third time as he sized the small kitchen up. "I guess I'll just help myself. I hope they don't mind." He walked over to the refrigerator, producing a small glass bottle of milk.

He fetched a small tube of honey from the cabinet, then a tea cup with a small spoon. He sat the objects on the counter, pouring milk and a bit of honey in the tea. He stirred it together, then turned to put the milk and honey away.

Just as he finished putting the milk in the 'fridge, he heard a little claking noise. He whipped around, surprised to find his spoon off the counter, rolling under the table. He looked back and forth; how did that get down there? Suspiciously, keeping his eyes glued around him, he slowly bent down and reached for the spoon.

He couldn't reach it. It was too far under the table. Scowling, he got on his knees, sinking under the table, his rear high in the air. As he groped for the spoon, as his fingers just touched it, he saw a glimpse of a flash of light echoing with a tiny click. Hazel, shocked, went to stand. He didn't think, of course, and ended up banging his head on the bottom of the table.

Hissing, he quickly squirmed out from under the table, stood and turned. No one was there. Absolutely no one.

Hazel sneered. He stealthily moved to the pantry, loudly swinging the door open. No one was in there. He paced around the kitchen area; no one. Nothing.

"I'm just tired," Hazel sighed. He placed his milk and honey in the microwave, allowed it to heat for a minute. He took out the cup, swigging it down as he made his way cautiously upstairs.

* * *

"Did any of you have... any problems last night?"

Hakkai looked up from his tea, Goku from his plate of pancakes and Gojyo from his coffee. Sanzo remained embedded in his newspaper. "Whatta mean?" Gojyo asked.

Hazel frowned, feeling strange. He stared into his tea at his green reflection. "Well... did you hear anything strange last night? Anything out of the ordinary?" he answered.

"One gets accustomed to Goku's snoring after a while," Hakkai assured him. Goku ranted at him, but no one understood a word he said with a mouthful of food.

"No, it wasn't his snoring, that I know," Hazel disagreed, swirling his spoon in his tea.

"No one heard anything," Sanzo said out of nowhere, "it's just your imagination."

Hazel was silent, before smiling weakly. "I guess so..." he smirked quietly.

* * *

The next night, the Sanzo-ikkou now including two more members, found themselves staying in yet another hotel but in a different town. Hazel sighed, stretching out his arms as he looked out the window. It was raining, and naturally, he couldn't get to Sanzo who had bombarded himself in his room for the night.

Hazel yawned loudly. It had been a long day. Lots of youkai to fight, and even he had to do more work than usual. "Gato," he said right after his yawn ended. Gato lifted his head, looking at him. "Can you go fetch me some warm water and a washcloth? I've got a bit of a knot in my arm," he requested, rolling his arm and rubbing down his shoulder.

Gato nodded, leaving a second later.

Hazel gazed back outside the window. The rain was pouring down rather hard. For Sanzo, when it rained, it poured. He wished he could talk to him, since last night he was too tired to do so. But it just had to be his luck and rain.

The door opened and shut.

Hazel beamed. "Oh, back so soo--" As he turned to welcome back Gato, he saw no one. He looked back and forth, worried. But... didn't the door just open? And close? Nothing looked like it had been touched. Hazel shook his head; wow, he must be exhausted.

"It's warm in here," he muttered to himself. He unbuttoned his robe, slowly letting it slide down his shoulders to hang at his elbows. He jumped and whirled around when he swore he heard a tiny thud from across the room.

"Who's there?" he demanded. He narrowed his eyes, standing straight. "Show yourself."

A moment of silence. Nothing else.

Hazel moaned. It was probably next door. I hear that annoying monkey-boy is fairly loud when hungry...

Hazel turned to look back out the cloudy window. The robe had fallen to his ankles, as he stepped out of it. He wore nothing but the skin he was in and a pair of blue boxers. He went to bend down to pick up the robe, before he saw another flash of light and heard a tiny click.

He turned just in time to see the door to the room swing open loudly. "Dammit!" he cursed. He ran to the door, threw it open and ran out... right into Gato. Hazel squeaked when some of the water in the bucket in Gato's hands spilt on his chest. Hazel stepped back, brushing the water from his bare torso.

"Are you all right?" Gato asked.

Hazel looked around Gato. The hall was empty. It was a long way to the exit. No one could run that fast without being seen down the hall. It had to be his imagination... right?

"I'm fine," Hazel sighed with resignation.

"Woohoo! Bad, naughty priest!"

Hazel blushed as Gojyo stuck his head out of his room, leering at the half naked bishop. Hazel felt his entire body turn red and hot, before he dashed back into the bedroom.

* * *

"Anyone see any... weird glimpses of light last night?"

Hakkai blinked stupidly at Hazel. "Beg your... pardon?"

"Like, from a camera or something," Hazel explained with a swish of his hand.

"Wha? What are you talkin' about, priest boy?" Gojyo was confused.

"No one saw any glimpses of light," Sanzo grumbled, trying to enjoy his coffee in silence.

Hazel frowned sadly. He tried to forget about last night, and the night before, as he nibbled on a piece of his omelet.

* * *

New hotel, new town.

Hazel sat on his bed, glaring at the far wall. Gato sat on a chair beside the bed, watching Hazel, hiding his confusion. "Something wrong?" the giant finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"It couldn't be my imagination. Just couldn't be," Hazel grumbled in reply. More to himself. He finally snapped out of his daze and looked at Gato. "I swear, it really feels like someone has been stalking me. I wasn't hallucinating. I swore someone was there those past two nights."

"No one has come in the bedroom while you've been asleep," Gato assured him.

"I know that. It's just..." Hazel began. He then growled and flopped back on his bed. "I don't know, really. It's just... really strange," he sighed, massaging his forehead.

"Maybe you should take a shower?"

Hazel peeked out between his fingers over his eyes. "That's not a bad idea."

* * *

With a couple turns and minor adjustments, warm water shot down from the shower cap. Hazel tested the water until it was hot enough. Steam began to fill up the large bathroom, fogging up the mirror. "Maybe it's just stress. Just stress..." he chanted to himself.

His robe hung on the towel rack along with his mitre, gloves, boxers, socks, pants and medallion. Hazel pushed the curtain open, slowly slipping into the shower, wetting parts of his body one at a time.

He sighed with bliss as he tilted his head back into the water, letting it wet down his face and hair. This is really relieving... his thoughts purred. He ran his moist fingers through his hair, pushing it down along his skull, feeling thousands of trails of water course down his body.

The curtain rustled.

Hazel instantly snapped open his eyes and looked up. He squeaked, shutting his eyes when he was suddenly blinded by bright lights. He heard multiple clicks, hands struggling to either shield his face or his private bits. By the tenth click, he finally managed to open his eyes. There was no more flashing light, nothing at all.

Hazel instantly dove out of the shower. "Uwaah!" he cried as his wet foot slipped across the ground, causing him to fall over against the door. Groaning, he slowly sat himself up with the help of the door knob. He blinked a couple times, waiting until the bright stars disappeared out of his eyes. He then noticed the door knob.

It was unlocked.

But... he had locked the door when he got inside.

So how did it get unlocked?

* * *

Hazel's eyes, covered with messy bangs, looked back at the towel closet. One of the doors was left ajar.

Despite having Gato there to watch over him, Hazel was too paranoid to get any sleep.

That morning, the poor bishop's eyes were bloodshot, bags hanging beneath them, his skin a tad paler than usual. He hadn't bothered to pin back his bangs, letting them hang over his forehead. He supported his head on his hand, trying not to doze off.

"See any weird lights last night, Hay-zel?" Gojyo teased.

Hazel would have said yes, and quite angrily, if he hadn't fallen asleep.

"Ah, man! How come this place doesn't have no diner?"

"I guess we're just going to have to find a place to eat."

"Dammit."

"No problem for me! Let's go get some grub!"

Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai and Goku all headed towards the door. Gato noticed his boss hadn't moved from his bedroom doorway. "Are we going with them?" Gato asked.

"No," Hazel yawned. "I'm too tired."

Sanzo and the others didn't even notice Hazel had stayed behind. Hazel laid in his bed, Gato outside, playing the housewife and washing Hazel's clothes. Despite all the going's on the past three nights, Hazel was not afraid to defend himself and didn't need Gato to be there all the time.

* * *

Hazel grunted. He was exhausted, but he just couldn't sleep. Angrily, he got up and marched out of the room. He picked at the lock on Hakkai and Gojyo's bedroom door. There window faced the small laundry room where Gato was. Hazel switched on the light in the room. He made his way to the window to ask Gato if he wasn't almost done, before he noticed he stepped on something.

Hazel looked down. His foot was standing on what looked to be a corner of a picture. It was sticking out from under Hakkai's bed. Hazel lifted his foot and stepped back. Looking back and forth, he slowly bent down, picking the picture up. When he got it in the light, he gasped.

It was a picture of him... His rear in the air as he tried desperately to retrieve a spoon under a table.

Hazel was bright red.

It was that damn megane-han! He had snuck into the kitchen that night along with Hazel. Probably hid behind the tall counter. When the bishop's back was turned, he was the one who threw the spoon under the table!

Hazel squeezed a fist. He marched over to the dresser drawer he believed to belong to Hakkai. He pulled one drawer right out, seeing some of Gojyo's clothes and cigarettes. On top of the pile of clothes was a small black photo holder. Hazel took it out, paranoid, flipping it open.

"Oh my--!" he squeaked. It was another picture of him. A picture of him undressing in front of a rainy window.

Gojyo had snuck into the room that night. He must have hid in the closet by the door. And that weird bang Hazel heard--it had to be Gojyo spasming when he showed his nice, neat skin. And Gojyo had never run down that long hall--he went into his room right next door!

"Oh, the humanity!"

Hazel ran into Sanzo's bedroom. He knew that perverted monkey must have been the one who hid in the towel closet last night and taken pictures of him in the shower. He practically kicked the door open, then dug through Goku's smile pile of things. When nothing turned up, he tore up the beds, not knowing which Goku was staying in. He pulled off the sheets, yanked off the pillowcases.

When he took off the second pillowcase, out dropped a couple spare bullets and a set of ten pictures. Hazel instantly dropped the pillow.

Those bullets... That could only mean... No, not Sanzo-han...

Hands shaking, breathing heavy, Hazel carefully picked up the pictures and turned them over.

"UWAAAAHHH!"

Hazel ran clumsily out of Sanzo and Goku's room. He nearly tripped down the stairs. He flew out of the hotel and around to the laundry room. "Gatoooooo!" he squealed in utter fear.

The doors to the laundry room flew open and nearly off the hinges. "Gato!" Hazel gasped breathlessly. Gato quickly turned, holding a pair of Hazel's clean underwear to his nose.

Hazel's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "Oh, not YOU TOO!" he whined, before falling back into a faint.

OWARI

"I always feel like somebody's watching me

And I have no privacy, whoa-oa-oa

I always feel like somebody's watching me

Who's playing tricks on me?

Who's watching me I don't know anymore!

Are the neighbours watching me?

Who's watching

Well is the mailman watching me?

Tell me who's watching

And I don't feel safe anymore, oh what a mess

I wonder who's watching me now

Who?"

"Somebody's Watching Me" by Rockwell

This was the song that inspired this fic. XD

Reviews and C&C good. Flames sent to CrowTChick(AT)aol(DOT)com.


End file.
